Frozen Fear
by Demberway
Summary: Do what you have to do for the love of your life, even if it means to risk your life for her. Only in that way, she will know that you love her and you will know that she loves you. (Re-make on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my Marshall x Everest story, my favorite pairing. This story is not related to my other story, but my heart cryed out for this. This is a short story , probably 3 chapters. Here goes the first one, enjoy it._

* * *

He knew why he was there, in a frozen hell, tired, almost passed out, but most of all, afraid. All he could do is keep searching, he couldn't give up, not because somebody was forcing him to do it, nobody even knew where he was. He just wanted to do it, because there was something even stronger than his fear for death. His bravery was growing more and more with every step he took. He felt that he was getting closer...to her.

Since the first time he saw her, Marshall could feel something growing on his chest, it felt so good, so beautiful, that always that he was around her; he felt even more clumsy than usual. He knew what it was, but couldn't accept it, like he felt inferior to her, like he wasn't made for her. All he could do was feel sadness in his heart. But he didn't know that the real sadness will arrive soon.

Marshall was sitting next to a big tree in the front of the lookout, looking at the pups play their games. It all seems so happy, nothing could ruin this day. Until Ryder had to call them.

-" _Pups, to the lookout, quickly"_ They could feel fear in his voice, so they ran as fast as they could. Marshall felt like something was ... –" _Something's wrong…"_ he thought before stand up and ran to the lookout.

It looks very serious. Even Marshall felt it, so he walked slowly to the elevator to make sure that he couldn't kick anybody. – _"Strange…"_ they thought as the elevator went to the top.

All the pups were dressed in their suits. Chase was in his Super Spy gear and Marshall was in his EMT gear. They all lined up in front of the big screen and a worried Ryder.

-" _Pups, this is an emergency. Jake called me from his mountain; he was on an exploring trip with Everest. They were getting closer to a cave, but suddenly a snow storm started and both were out of sight of each other. Jake says that he can't find Everest anywhere."_ The pups all gasped hearing that, except for Marshall, who was stunned. He couldn't even move,the fear filled his body. Just even thing than something could happen to Everest made him think the worst. – _"Ryder, we have to find her!"_ said Marshall getting everybody's attention. –" _And we will, Marshall. I need you all to come with me. We will find her no matter what! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"_ Ryder said before jump to his pole. All the pups slid down the slide, Marshall was the last one, before jumped he took a deep breath and said –" _No matter what, Everest…"_ as he followed the others.

They all arrived; they saw Jake sitting in the front of his cabin. All the pups jumped off their vehicles, Ryder walked over to him. He seems really worried, his hands and legs were shaking for the cold and his face gave them a look of fear and sadness.

-" _Jake, what happened_? Ryder asked _,_

 _-"I don't know, it happened too fast. All I can remember is me, running away from the storm, leaving Everest alone…"_ After he said that, Jake started to cry out loud.

 _–"Its ok Jake, you couldn't do anything, is not your fall_." Ryder said as he hugged Jake _. -"Where is the last place that you remember?"_ Ryder asked _._

 _–"*snif* A cave, a few miles away from here, is close to a river. Just in the entrance, the storm made me run away from there; maybe… Everest is still in the cave!"_ shouted Jake _._

 _–"Ryder we have to find her, but the storm is getting worse by every minute"._

 _–"What are we waiting for?!"_ Everybody turned to see an angry Marshall, almost in tears yelling at Ryder _._

 _–"Marshall, I know that you're worried about Everest, but you heard Jake, this storm is getting worse, we can't risk us to lose another pup, is too dangerous."_ Ryder said trying to calm down the Dalmatian _. –"But if we don't do anything she could-…she could-…something could happen to her…"_ at this point, Marshall already had tears rolling down his cheeks. Ryder gets closer to him so he could calm him down _. –"If something happen to her…I don't know what I'm going to do. Please, Ryder. Please..."_

 _-"I'm not saying that we won't look for her, but now this is too dangerous. Please, just wait until tomorrow, ok?"_

 _–"*snif* ok…"_ whispered Marshall as he moved away from him Then, they heard a loud noise coming from the forest. _–"We better get into the cabin, the storm is coming here. Tomorrow should be fine to start searching"_ all the pups nodded in agreement, except for Marshall _.-"She can't wait until tomorrow_ ". Anyways, they all entered the cabin.

 _That same night, Ryder woke up in the middle of the night, -"I better get some drink so I can go to sleep aiga-"_ but suddenly, he heard a trucks engine start, he ran to the closest window only to see Marshall driving to the forest.

 _– "No, Marshall! Come back here"_ he get his pup pad and tried to call him, but he get no answer _. –"Ryder!" he turned to see Chase standing up next to him. –"I heard something that woke up me, what happened?" –"Chase, Marshall ran away. He tries to find Everest!" –"What?! Ryder, we have to get him back" –"Wait Chase! Remember, the storm is growing stronger, is too risky." –"But Ryder, what should we do_?!". Ryder didn't know how to answer. He couldn't risk any other pup, but Marshall was in danger _. –"I don't know…"_

* * *

I do love Marshall and Everest, their stories makes me so happy so I had to write my own one. I hope I have done well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Very short chapter, its only to get to the scene that I want to write right now, so please, dont be rude with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

His heart was beating faster and faster, all his body was shaking, but he didn't care about it. They must be thinking that he was crazy, confused, terrified, but he wasn't. He was one of the bravest on the team actually, and he was determined on what he had to do. Find Everest.

Snow covered the entire landscape, wild winds hitting his face; all the trees on the forest were covered by ice and snow. In a normal situation, he would think that this was a paradise; he loved the winter. But now, it looked more like a hell, a frozen hell with cold winds attacking all they had in front, with snow covering the way, and leaving a lonely hearth in the middle of it. This was hell.

His ambulance could not bear as much as his truck, but it was the best he had. All the way in the forest was hard to follow; the snow couldn't be denser so, Marshall couldn't see that in the end of the road, a huge abysm was waiting for him. Just in the very last second he could see it, and stopped right in the cliff before fall into it. –" _That was close."_ He thought. –"How _do I get to the other side? "_ Then he noticed a small ice bridge close to a big old tree. –" _That would work."_ So he led by the edge of the cliff towards the bridge. It didn't take him a long to arrive there; he drove across the bridge to the other side. Just when he was in the middle, a powerful wind hit him from behind. It didn't make him fall, but the tree… _-"Uh, oh"_. The tree fall down and hit the ice bridge making it broke with Marshall in it. –" _Come on, come on! You can do it, silly pup!"_ The bridge was broking right under Marshall's ambulance. " _Come on, just a little more…"_ just before he gets to the other side, he jumped off his vehicle and fall to the snow in front of him. He couldn't do anything; he just sat in the edge looking at his ambulance falling down into the abysm. –" _I guess I have to walk now."_ He stood up and started to walk, but not for a long, he was tired, so he had to found a place to pass the night if he didn't want to freeze under the storm. Eventually, he found a small cave to stay; he lay down and began to sleep, a deep sleep until the next day.

The storm calmed down since the last night, but still was strong enough to put Marshall in danger. He woke up with a serious mood, he wasn't there to waste time; time was the last thing he could waste, he had to find Everest quickly as possible. He walked out of the cave and saw the landscape a little quieter, definitely quieter than the last night. It gave him a good felling, so he started to walk again.

Marshall had been walking around 2 hours, and all he could see was bunches of trees around the way, a little mountain covered by snow and some rocks dispersed around. The storm calmed down a lot since the morning. –" _Looks like today was the day to search_ " He though a little disappointed with his decision, but he didn't regret it. After a few hours, he passed the mountain and the landscape didn't change a lot, but something does changed, he was exhausted. He did not eat anything since the last day, he even had no hungry for lunch time, so he just drank some water, and that's all. He had to found another place to pass the night, but the scene doesn't help him with it.

The night already covered all, even this tired, hungry pup. Eventually, he found a small tree surrounded by rocks next to a huge rock covered by snow in his front. Is the best thing that he could find, wasn't the best resort but it would help. So he passed the night there.

The sun rises again and with him, the little Dalmatian. Immediately when he woke up, he got out of the rocks and made his way behind the big rock. –" _This is a huge rock, I've never see something like this before. But rocks around here weren't that big. Only caves are that high-"_ He stopped right where he was when he realized something. There was a river right next to a couple of trees. He looked at the river, and then again to the rock. -" _Only caves are that high... The cave"_ He thought but then he shouted. –"Everest" as he ran towards the cave. -"Everest...!"

* * *

 _Wooo, did Marshall just found Everest? or this is just a random rock? Haha, well Ill be publishing the next chapter in some days. And the people who follows my other story, sorry, but I have to post this one before. But I am working on it. See you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided something. I will end this story and then Ill be back on my other one. But it doesnt matter now, chapter 3, enjoy it._

* * *

She was brave. Every time she had felt in troubles, she always could handle it, but this time was different. All she could do now was feeling sorry for her. She was brave in all the possible ways, but not in one. She couldn't tell him how she feels; she was so shy on this things. She thinks that he was the bravest, cute and kind pup she had ever met, always with a smile on his face that makes her so happy. Even if she had the worst day of her life, there he was, smiling at her, making her feel like everything would be ok. But it doesn't matter anymore, because she would never see him again. Only a miracle would save her from her desolate fate.

Jake asked her if she wants to come with him on an exploring trip. For an adventure-lover pup, it was exciting. They got all what they needed, even liver treats in Jakes bag. They leaved the cabin and started to walk through the forest. Jake knew the mountain very well, but this time, he decided to go beyond, deep in the forest and further.

The forest ends in the cliff of an abysm, a huge abysm. –"Can you see something to pass across this?" Everest asked,

"Uhmm…. Oh look, that would help." Jake said as he pointed a small ice bridge next to a big old tree.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened when we met?" Everest said.

"Hehe, don't worry, we'll take it slow _"_ Jake said as both started to walk to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, they walked across it. Just in the middle, Everest felt a cold breeze behind her. It felt different, but she didn't care about it, so she continued to walk. They passed the bridge and continued their way. There was a little mountain in the landscape background and few bunches of trees with small bunny burrows, but with no bunnies inside. –" _That's weird."_ Everest though.

"Ehmm, Jake? Are you sure that we should continue?" Everest said a little worried.

"Sure, it's ok. I know this mountain better than anyone." Jake said proudly.

"Well, if you say so…"

Then they decided to take break, so they sat down behind a tree and started to eat.

"Did you pack my liver treats?" Everest said.

"Hehe, of course." Jake said as he takes the treats out of his bag.

Both started to eat. When they went to go, Everest saw some bunnies but something was wrong with them. They were running away from the mountain.

"Jake, look!" Everest said pointing at the bunnies.

"Looks like something scared them. You wanna look for it?" Jake said, excited.

"Are you sure? If something scared the bunnies, should we follow it?" Everest said.

"Come on, we are here for some adventure, don't we?"

"I don't know, Jake…"

"Everest, I promise. Everything would be ok." Jake said trying to convince her.

"Uff, ok. But not too far. Just to be sure."

"Great!" Jake said as they made their ways to the mountain.

When they passed the mountain, Everest could feel a strong wind hitting her face. And the scene changed. Everything was covered by snow and it was hard to follow the way. Everest was worried than a storm could be close.

"Jake! We need to find a place to pass the night. A storm is approaching to us."

"You're right, Everest. But we can't go back to the cabin, the storm will take us before we could got there."

"But what should we do?"

"I remember than close to the river are some caves. That should be enough to pass the storm."

"Ok, but we better hurry"

They walked for over 15 minutes and the storm was getting stronger by every minute. Finally, they found a huge cave to rest.

"There!" Jake said as he pointed to the cave with snow on the roof.

"Let's go, Jake!" Everest said as she ran to the cave.

Suddenly, the pile of snow was pushed by the storm and fell in the front of the cave.

"Everest, look out!" Jake shouted.

Then, Everest looked up and saw the snow falling over her. She jumped forward and fell into the cave. Jake was outside.

"Everest! Can you hear me?!" Jake screamed. But then, a strong wind made him fall in his bag and made him run away. He couldn't do anything, the fear filled his body. All he could do was run.

In the cave, Everest was unconscious. She hit the floor hard enough to make her faint until the next day.

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. – "… _Jake? Wait, where I am?"_ she thought. She saw around her and realized that she was in a cave. Not only that, she was trapped in a cave. She saw the pile of snow in front of her, blocking the entrance and a hole in the top of the cave. –"I _have to get out of here. But how…"_ She looked to the hole. –" _Maybe I can climb up there… No, it's too high. Maybe I should dig the snow and get out of here. But it's too much…"_ Indeed, it was a lot of snow. It will take her at least 2 days to dig to the other side, but she had no choice, it was the only thing that she could do now if she wanted to be free.

She then decided to dig, starting from the top so she could have a base to support. It takes her all the morning and part of the afternoon to remove the snow, but it wasn't enough to get out of there. Also, she was exhausted, the little lunch with Jake yesterday was the only thing she ate that day, and now there was nothing to eat. For an always-hungry pup, it was torturing. She couldn't continue, she had to rest.

The next morning she woke up still hungry and tired, but not enough to realize something. The hole on the roof of the cave gave a look of a free-of-snow sky. The storm was over.

She had to continue her labor and take all the snow away so she could be free, and that's what she did. But not for a long.

When she was digging, she felt weak and dizzy. Didn't take her a long to fell and hit the floor again. Her body wasn't responding, she felt her body too heavy to stand up. But also, she was crying.

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to handle this. I'm sorry Jake, but looks like you will stay alone in the cabin. I'm sorry Skye, but you will be the only girl on the team again. I'm sorry Ryder; I wasn't strong enough to be a PAW Patrol member. But most of all, I'm sorry… Marshall. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell you how I feel, even if you didn't feel the same way. To see your black spots again, your beautiful smile, to see you again… I'll always love you… Marshall… Good bye…-"_ But then, she heard something.

 _-"Everest!"_ she heard out of the cave.

 _-"Marshall…"she whispered._

 _-"Everest…!"_

And then, the darkness…

* * *

I try to make a dramatic situation, I hope I have done well.


	4. Chapter 4

_waste no time reading this if you dont want to. Is only to say something: I dont like multi-ends stories, so here will be only one final, next chapter. I said too much, sorry, read please._

* * *

Even if he wasn't the smartest pup, all the clues pointed to it, and he could feel it. There she was. This was the right place. She was trapped in this cave. But couldn't feel happiness, he was more worried than before. Now he had to get her out of there. Then he finally would be relived.

Marshall noticed than the entrance was covered by snow, but he didn't know how much snow he had to remove to make her free. But most of all, even if he felt it, he didn't know if she was there, he wasn't sure. -" _I can't think about that now. If Everest is there I have to do something now. I have to start digging the snow." he thought._

Even if he wasn't the best digger, he trained with Rubble a lot before, and he knew what he had to do. –" _Remember Marshall, when you dig a pile of anything, always start from the top. If you start from the bot, all the weight of the top will fall over you."_ He recalled what Rubble said to him when they were in the beach, making sand castles. He also remembered that Rubble was running away from a crab because he told him that it was a giant spider, but he quickly got rid of those memories. Back to the present. –" _I better get hurry."_ Then he climbed the snow and get to the top.

He started to dig the snow, he thought that he was digging as fast as he could, but he wasn't. He was tired, hungry, almost passed out, but most of all, afraid. Afraid of what could happen to her, if she was injured, if she was hungry, if she felt lonely, if she was scared… For all of those things, he couldn't give up, because there was something even stronger than his fear his own death. And it was his love for her.

Ignoring all, he continued. He dig for over 15 minutes but he thought that he didn't do a lot. –" _This is too much snow, it would take me days to get to the ca- woooah"_ Suddenly he fall into the cave. He didn't know it, but Everest help him with the dig job.

For his luck, inside of the cave were snow to cushion his fall, but still was strong enough to make him writhe in pain. – " _Damn. That hurt-"_ Just when he was going to stand up, something made his blood froze in fear. There she was. But that's not why he was shocked; it was because she wasn't moving.

Marshall didn't know how to feel in that moment; happy? Relived? Scared? Worried? He couldn't think in that moment, but he quickly forgot of those feelings and he stood up.

-"E-Everest?!" he asked, but he get no answer. –"No, no, no, no, no, no. Everest!" he gets closer to her to feel her temperature. –" _She is frozen!"_ he quickly grabbed a blanket from his pup pack and put it over her. –"Please Everest, respond!" He started to shake her desperately, but still, no answer. He lay down by her side to get her warmer, licking her face to see if she responds, but nothing changed. He started to despair, he felt like nothing he was doing was helping. Then, he couldn't handle it, and he broke in tears, putting her face over her fur.

-"Please…, Everest, respond, please…" his tears covered her fur, everything looked like time stopped right there. He didn't notice it, but not even a single sound was heard apart of him, crying. Even the storm was silenced by this moment.

He couldn't move, all the pain inside of him was too much to even do something. When he finally could do something, he slowly looked at her face, her beautiful face, dropped some tears, and said…

" _*snif* you don't know this, but all the time you've been in the team with us, were the best moments I ever had. Every single thing of you always made me smile, no matter what. Your fur, your smile, your big blue eyes, everything. But most of all is because you are the best pup I've ever met and anything that happens, now or ever, will never change the fact that I…I…" he was crying even harder than before, but he could finish.-"I love you."_

" _It was be always like that, and it will be, forever. Even if you don't feel the same way, I will never leave you alone. I'll always be by your side, no matter what; I'll hold you close and never let you go. Even if death comes to us, she will never get me apart of your side. All I do will always be for you, and I will do anything to keep you happy; not even a single tear will be dropped by your eyes. I will always be there for you. It's a promise. Just…, please…, stay with me… Everest…" As he put back his face against her fur._

" _Please…"_

 _Again, darkness…_

* * *

I was hearing an Air Supply song when I write this, I almost cry...

Review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally, new chapter. Hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback**_

"You've been in the team not long ago, but since the first time I saw you, I knew that something was different on you. I had never felt like this before, not even a single time. It was a beautiful feeling growing in my heart until it became into what is now.

I still remember the first time we met. Ryder took us to the South Pole to rescue Jake, but we never thought that he would found a pup in the trip. A lovely husky pup with big blue eyes like the sky, white fur like the snow, and the most beautiful smile I had never seen before.

We followed the scent that Chase founded when we were looking for Jake, which took us to that small ice bridge where you were trapped. When Chase retracted his winch and the bridge collapsed, Jake almost fell down into the abysm… if it wasn't for you. _–"That was awesome!"_ I thought when you saved Jake. The first thing I noticed about you, your bravery. When everything calmed down and you were safe, Jake spoke.

"Hey pups, meet Everest. Everest, this is Ryder and the PAW Patrol."

" _Wow. She is… beautiful."_ I said in my head. My rescue-pup instincts spoke – _"She must be hungry. Well, I guess we have some liver flavored biscuits, I hope she like it."_

"Here's a biscuit for you, Everest." I said when I gave you the biscuit.

"Mmmm, liver…Thanks, and thanks for the help PAW Patrol."

I couldn't get my eyes off of you; I was hypnotized. I only reacted when I heard you hungry tummy growl.

"Is it b-b-bears around here?"

"No, it's just my hungry tummy, got any more biscuits?" You said as I gave it to you.

When Ryder named you an official member of the PAW Patrol, I was so happy. Then we became friends, and that was ok for me, in that moment.

After a few missions with you, I knew something was different. Like something had changed since you were in the team, most specifically, when I was close to you. – _"What is this? What is this strange feeling?"_ I asked me these questions so many times. I guess that's when I started to have a crush on you. But, just think about it, how the most beautiful, careful and kind pup on earth will look on a clumsy, silly pup like me? I was depressed. I had to act like anything was happening, or somebody would find my secret. Even I didn't know why I was feeling like this. It was new for me. Now I know what it was, and it was wonderful.

The months passed, and my feelings for you were growing stronger. We had very good moments; the rescue of the bibbers, that day on the beach when you couldn't stop laughing seen Rubble running away from a "giant spider". But my favorite moment with you became with the second talent show.

Since the first talent show, I get more confidence on myself; maybe because I sang with my friends. But this time, I had to sing only with you.

"Come on, dude! You have a wonderful voice. You could easily win." Zuma said.

"Yeah. Also, Skye said that Everest sings very well too. You two should sing together for the show." Rubble said with a grin in his face, tasting Marshall.

"Oh, guys. I don't sing that well." You said, shyly, but still cute.

"Everest, I heard you sing. I think you have an amazing voice, so as Marshall. That's why I think that you two should sing together for the show." Skye said.

"What do you think, Marshall?" Chase said to me. But he realized that I was distracted looking at you.

"Uhmm, Marshall?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I think is a great idea." I didn't know why I said that. I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"That's it; Marshall and Everest are going to sing together for the talent show. Anyways, anybody wants to play in the park?" Rocky concluded as everybody said "Sure!" getting out of the room, leaving me and Chase alone.

" _What did just happen? Did he said I was going to- Oh my God, what am I going to do now?!"_ I thought. But then, I was interrupted by Chase.

"You can't hide it from me, Marshall." He said as went close to me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I was getting nervous, it was that obvious?

"You like Everest, don't you?" Apparently, it was. I decided to tell him. I needed someone to tell it.

"*sigh* you know what? I'm not going to hide it from my best friend, I trust in you."

"So?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"*sigh* Yes, I like Everest." He showed an "I knew it" expression in his face.

"It actually explains some things; you were been a little obvious. But wait; now you have to sing with her in the talent show. "

"I know! I can't do it, if I get nervous, I will screw things up and Everest will laugh of me and all my chances to be with her will fade away!" I said, dropping my head looking at the floor.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know; maybe I should just see how things go when we practice."

"Sound good."

"Yeah, I mean, they didn't say what kind of song we were going to sing. It's not like we necessarily have to sing a romantic song or something. Right?" I said as I looked at Chase. Then he looked away, trying to avoid the subject. – "Right?!" I said again. Then, he finally spoke.

"Well… you see… Skye thinks that you two have to sing a romantic song. Actually, in this moment she should been giving Everest her list of romantic songs for the talent show." I almost fait when I heard this.

"W-what?!" I said. Chase looked at me and tried to calm me down.

"You are going to be fine; you already play a song for a talent show with us before."

"But this is different! I'm going to sing a love song with Everest!" I felt like the air was getting dense, but then, he looked at the hall, like somebody was calling him. I didn't care a lot about it.

"Well, good luck with that." Ha said as he ran away from me.

"Thanks for the help, best friend!" I said.

I don't know if you remember that day, but it was one of the best days of my life. The day when we practiced for the talent show.

"Are you ready, Marshall?" You said with that wonderful smile on your face.

"Y-yeah, of course"

"Well let's start then. Skye gave me a list of songs that we could play."

"Really…? Ok, let's see it."

We started to read the list. It was a huge list, but you quickly selected what you wanted.

"I like this one, but this one is better…Well, I don't know. I like all of these songs, but we have to select only one. What do you think?" You said, looking now at me. I didn't know what song to play. I gave a quick look to the list and then, I saw it. It was perfect.

"What about this one." I said.

"Yes! I love that song. How I didn't see it?" you said very excited.

"Well, let's see how it goes."

I grabbed the radio and pressed the "skip" button until it ended in the song. The guitar started. I love that song so much; it reminds me how I feel about you and after that day, more than ever.

"You have to start, Marshall." You said to me.

"R-really? Why?" I said getting nervous, knowing how the song starts.

"Yeah, I mean, it sounds better if your voice came before mine. It gave it some harmony."

"*sigh* Ok" then my part started.

" _ **S-Saying I l-love you, is not the words I-I want to hear from you-"**_ I was too nervous to follow the rhythm. Then, you stopped the song.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't see much focused. Let me help you." As you get closer to me and looked to my eyes. I get more nervous, only seen your eyes made me blush. It was surprising that you didn't notice it.

"W-what are you do-" I was interrupted by you.

"Shh, don't say anything. Just focus on me and sing, ok?" you said softly as you pressed the "play" button. The song started again. – " _Come on, just do it."_ I said in my head. I took a deep breath, looked at your eyes, and started…

 _ **Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you**_

 _ **It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew**_. Then, you started.

 _ **How easy, it would be to show me how you feel.**_ You sounded amazing. I had never heard you sing before. Then, we both sing this part.

 _ **More than word, is all you have to do to make it real**_

 _ **Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**_

 _ **Cos Id already know**_

(Me)

 _ **What would you do, if my heart was torn in two**_

(Both)

 _ **More than words to show you feel**_

 _ **That your love for me is real**_. I don't know if it was what I think it was, but I could feel we were getting closer to each other.

(Everest)

 _ **What would you say, if I took those words away**_

(Both)

 _ **Then you couldn't make things new**_

 _ **Just by saying I love you…**_ We were face to face, both looking at each other's eyes. We stayed like this for almost a whole minute, until you spoke.

"That talent show is in the bag!" you exclaimed.

"Y-yes, I think so…"

"Oww, I can't wait to sing with you again. This is going to be great!"

Indeed, it was great. When we won the first place prize, you were so happy. But I was more, because I saw you been happy. Since that practice day, I realized it. I was in love with you. Since that day, I promise me something, I will never let anything get away that smile, that beautiful smile, never. I will never leave you alone. I will always be there for you."

"I love you, Everest."

"… _It's a promise. Just…please…stay with me…Everest…"_

"… _Please..."_

Finally, something was heard…

"Y-you p-promise…?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Y-you promise?" Everest said, weakly. Marshall's eyes opened widely as he quickly looked at her.

"E-Everest-?!" He finally spoke, but was interrupted by her.

"Tell me! You promise?!" Everest demanded, with tears in her eyes, looking face to face with Marshall. –"You promise all what you said…? Stay with me? Be always there?" she remained mute for a second; after a sigh, she continued-"Love me…?" she was almost whispering, the fur on her face was totally wet on tears.

Marshall just stayed there; not even a single word came out of his mouth for almost 30 seconds, but all the time, he had a smile on his face. Crying.

"I promise. Of course I promise. *snif* I will, because…I love you." He said. It was like an eternity for them. Then, silence.

 _ ***Flashback**_

Soon or late, I think I would realize the fact that I feel in a different way for you, but things happen for a reason, and how they make it, didn't make me feel it in the first moment I saw you. It became with time.

We had a few missions and I get closer to all the pups, especially with Skye, since we are the only girls on the team. She told me about her crush on Chase, the reason of her fear for eagles, why she love to fly, some things about her past; a lot of things. I still remember the day when she and Chase became a couple, but I don't remember that day only for that; that day is when all started for me.

When Skye got lost and we had to rescue her, Chase was the most worried. We all noticed it; it was a little obvious that he likes her. When she finally was safe, they had a talk in private; that's when he told her how he feels for her; she didn't want to tell me more; something about "Is too embarrassing" thing, but anyways.

Ryder told you to check Skye's paw; I only stayed there looking at you two. Just then, I felt a little jealous for the way that you take care of her, even if you were just taking care of a teammate; it was weird for me in that moment. Then I realized that it was for one of your best skills, you are the most careful guy I ever met. Even before that day, you showed so professional when you had to do your job. I liked it. That same day, Chase and Skye told us about their new relationship, I was so happy for them, but that made me think in other thing; how does it feel fall in love? Then I turned my head and I saw you; your blue eyes, your black spots, you white fur been illuminated by the firelight. I was stunned; I only reacted when Skye called me out of the room.

"Everest?" she said.

"Uh? Oh, Skye." I was free from that hex.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure. See you later guys."

We got out of the room, leaving you and Chase alone so you could talk. Skye approached to me and gave me a curious look.

"So you two are together now, is great!"

"Oww, thanks. It was perfect; I couldn't hold my tears when he confessed his love for me. And when I said yes, he cried too! We had our first kiss and it was perfect!"

"Hehe, I'm glad for you two."

"But… that's not the reason I called you."

"Uh, and what it is?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, you know, saw you staring at Marshall and I wanted to ask you about it."

"W-what?! I-I was only, Uhmm, I was…"

"Sooo, there's something huh?

"*sigh* please don't tell anybody about it, you promise?

"Sure."

You all had to stay in the cabin for the night. Skye wasn't able to drive back to the lookout; she needed rest. Chase didn't want to go without her and you had to check that Skye's paw didn't get worst. Skye and Chase stayed next to the firelight for the night and Jake offered you his cushion so you could be comfortable. I didn't know in that moment why I was stunned looking at you, it felt like anything else was important besides you; you don't know this, but I didn't went to sleep when everybody did, I just had to figure out why I felt like that, so I spied you when you were sleep. Actually, it sounds a little creepy if you think about it, but I don't regret it.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and we were getting very close friends, but I knew that something was different. Every time you were close to me, I couldn't think in another thing that it wasn't you. Every rescue mission with you I was afraid that I could develop some feeling for you. South Pole made me a tough pup; I didn't have time for things like guys, dating, or love. But let's be honest, there was nobody to date or something, I was the only pup there, the only company I had for years was penguins; I felt lonely. And when I felt something different, I was afraid of you didn't feel the same way, so I had to repress them. I do regret this decision.

Then, the talent show showed up.

I had never heard you sing before that day when we practiced for the talent show; I do heard the guys talking about how amazing you sound when you do it; it made me feel curious. But I couldn't do it. I had made a decision; I had to forget my feelings for you, but with the show, I knew I couldn't handle it. I had to talk with Skye.

After the talk we all had in the living room about who would be the pups to sing in the show, Rocky said.

"That's it; Marshall and Everest are going to sing together for the talent show."

" _Dear lord. I can't do it."_ I thought.

"Anyways, anybody wants to play in the park?" They all said "Sure" as we all walked out of the room. But I had to talk to Skye, so I stayed in the lookout for some minutes. When I went back to the passage which connected with the living room, I heard something.

" _Chase, come here!" I heard Skye whisper to Chase._

" _Well, good luck with that." I heard Chase said to somebody as he ran to her._

" _Thanks for the help, best friend!" I heard you say._

" _Marshall? Help?" I thought_

" _Did you already tell him?" Skye said in a worried tone._

" _Yes, everything is ok for his side. What about Everest?"_

" _I'm going to talk to her later; don't worry about that."_

" _Do you think this is a good idea?"_

" _Of course it is. Just- "_ But then, I tripped over a toy and they heard me.

" _What was that?" Chase said, but Skye just remained silent for some time before she spoke._

" _*sigh* See you in the park in one hour, ok?"_

" _But what-"_

" _Just do it. I think I found Everest."_

" _Damn it!" I thought._

" _Oh, ok then. See you later."_

" _Bye."_

I just barely heard some steps here and there before feel them getting closer. Before I knew it, Skye was already behind me.

"I know you heard us. You don't have to hide anymore." After heard this, I let out a little scream before turn my head to see her.

"S-Skye! Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were with the guys in the park and…" She just gave me a "seriously?" look when I was talking.

"*sigh* Well, I guess you already know it, don't you?" She said with a disappointed look.

"*sigh* I really don't know what are you talking about. I only heard you calling Chase; that's all."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yup. But now you made me be curious."

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I just needed to talk with you."

"Uh? About what?"

"The talent show. Chase told me to give you this." She said, grabbing a piece of paper and leaving it in the floor.

"What's that?"

"Probably Chase would deny it, but is his list of romantic songs."

"Chase has a list of romantic songs?" I laughed a little in my head.

"Yeah, don't tell him that I told you this."

"Sure but, why are you giving me this?"

"This would help with the choice of the song for the show. It was Chase's idea; he's dealing with his romantic side now."

"Well, thanks. I guess it would help us. I'll show this to Marshall when we practice."

"Sure thing." She said, but in a different tone than before. I didn't care a lot about it, but I do noticed it.

I actually still remember that day.

When we were reading the list, I couldn't help but think in all those song with us singing them.

"I like this one, but this one is better…Well, I don't know. I like all these songs, but we have to select only one. What do you think?"

"What about this one." You pointed one of my favorite songs ever. " _Dear lord, he has a great taste in music."_

"Yes! I love this song. How I didn't see it?" I said a little over excited. I don't know if you noticed it, but I blush a little.

When you were skipping the radio, a "Machiavellian" plan came out of nowhere to my head.

"You have to start, Marshall." I knew how the song starts, that's why I wanted from you to sing it. It sounds creepy now. Actually, there are a lot of things I did that sounds creepy now; but as always, I don't regret any of them.

"R-Really? Why?"

"Yeah, I mean, it sounds better if your voice came before mine. It gave it some… harmony." –" _Harmony?! Very convincing Everest" I thought._

"*sigh* Ok"

" _ **S-saying I love you, is not the words I-I want to hear from you-"**_

-" _He sounds cute, but something could make it better; for me."_ I stopped the song when this idea came to me.

-"You don't see much focused. Let me help you." Ok, now I think I'm crazy, but in that moment, it was perfect. You and I, looking at each other's eyes, singing a romantic song… But something could expose me. – _"My face is getting warmer… Oh no, I'm blushing! No, no, no, no, please tell me he can't see it!"_ I felt my face on fire; your eyes are so beautiful, I always feel something new when I stare at them. I really don't know how you couldn't see my blush. I guess it was luck.

\- "What are you do-"

\- "Shh, don't say anything, just focus on me and sing ok?" and the song started again.

 _ **Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you**_

 _ **It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew**_.

 _-"Oh god, he sounds amazing. Oh right! My part!"_

 _ **How easy, it would be to show me how you feel.**_

 _ **More than word, is all you have to do to make it real**_

 _ **Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**_

 _ **Cos Id already know**_

 _ **What would you do, if my heart was torn in two**_

 _ **More than words to show you feel**_

 _ **That your love for me is real**_.

I don't know if it was involuntary, but I couldn't help but get closer to you. Like something was attracting me.

 _ **What would you say, if I took those words away**_

 _ **Then you couldn't make things new**_

 _ **Just by saying I love you…**_

The perfect moment; we were face to face, both looking at each other's eyes, our noses almost touching in the end of my favorite love song ever. But I knew that if we stayed like this for longer, I could not bear and I would end kissing you. I had to break up the silence.

"That talent show is in the bag!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I think so."

"Oww, I can't wait to sing with you again. This is going to be great!"

" _Control yourself, Everest."_

I had thought that with time, thoughts of you would leave my head, but I'm glad that they didn't. That moment when I didn't kiss you are the only moment when I regret my decision. I should've kiss you when I had the chance; I should've show you all my love then, but I couldn't. I was stupid enough to hide my feeling from the pup I love, to get to the point to almost regret them. Stupid. But not anymore.

I'm afraid of a lot of things now, but admit it is not going to be one of them. Admit than I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to be with you the most as I can. Hehe, I guess I have no more time, so I shouldn't be scared, but I am. But not of admit it. I love you.

I love you, Marshall.

Wait, yes! I do love you.

I love you too! She said as he started to cry again.

After this, Marshall quickly held her closer in an embrace, but it wasn't enough for her. She quickly grabbed him by some of his fur and turned his head. They were kissing now. Both of them crying, but for happiness. The time stopped right there, only for that moment, all the sadness they felt before was gone, forever by the best moment of their lives; in the perfect moment that both will share, together. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and began to cry again, supporting in Marshalls shoulder.

"I'm scared." She muttered.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here for you." He said.

"Please… don't leave me alone. I can't handle it anymore. I'm not strong, I'm weak; I can't…" she started to cry even harder.

"I made you a promise, and I'm not going to break it. Whatever happens, I will always be there for you."

" _You promise?"_

"*snif* Yes…"

"I promise…"

* * *

Sorry if it was too rushed, tell me how I did it please.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, new chapter. Sorry I didnt update in a while. And this is not the best chapter by the way. Oh well, we are almost done over here. Enjoy it, please :(

* * *

"You promise?" Everest said.

"I promise." Marshall said nuzzling her.

"But now we have to get out of here. Are you okay?" He said looking worried.

"Yeah, I guess I can walk." She said still a little weak, but firm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go." Amazed for Everest's bravery, he just smiled and helped her to stand up.

"We better hurry."

Marshall helped her to climb up to the entrance that they dig and went to the top. When they were out of the cave, she was surprised.

"Marshall?" she spoke with concern in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where are the others?" Marshall raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where the rest of the team is?"

"Probably in Jakes cabin, waiting that the storm calms down." Marshall said with anger in his words. Everest gasped at this.

"You… went to find me in the middle of the storm…alone?"

"*sigh* Yes. And I don't regret it-." Before he could continue, Everest was already holding him in an embrace, crying silently.

"Why did you do it? It was too dangerous." Marshall hugged her too.

"Just the idea of you been in danger... I couldn't think in anything else, I needed you. I did it for you." He whispered. She held him even stronger and let a tear fell from her eye as he gently pulled her to see her.

"Please, don't cry." He said as he cleaned the tears from her face. He forced a smile to calm her.

"Hey, what about this. When we get to the cabin, I'll take you to a date, just you and me. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Well let's hurry to it."

They made their way to the mountain making sure that Everest wouldn't make too much effort. After several hours walking, they passed the mountain and they were already in the little forest surrounded by rocks.

"We are in half-way. But don't separate from me, we have to be careful."

"R-Right." She tried her best to fake it, but she was awful.

"Everest? What's wrong?" he said with a worried look.

"Nothing. Let's continue."

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She interrupted him. Marshall didn't want to ask; if she says that she was fine, then she was fine.

"Ok then."

She didn't tell him this, but she was feeling dizzy, her head felt heavy, her legs were shaking a little, but she did her best to keep going.

It's been 30 minutes since they passed the mountain and Everest was feeling worse and worse. But something made her blood froze in fear.

"M-Marshall, look…" she said pointing to some bunnies running away from the mountain.

"Uh, bunnies, what about them-?" Marshall glanced at her in confusion.

"Not again… please not again…" she whispered.

"What's wrong-?" Before he could react, they heard a loud noise as a blizzard hit them from behind. The storm is here.

"Run!"

And with that, both ran away from the storm. They were already feeling the cold winds hitting their faces, but it didn't stopped them. But then, she couldn't handle it anymore…

" _Marshall…"_ she muttered. The last thing she remembered was her, hitting the snow in the ground and seen Marshall turning his head to see her.

"Everest! Everest!" she barely heard. And everything turned dark.

* * *

" _Please, leave me here. Don't take any more risks for me. Maybe I was scared for it before, but now I accept it. You made me realize that if you sacrifice for someone who you love, is worth it. You don't have to risk your life for me anymore. I will always love you… Marshall…"_

* * *

Weak, hungry, sad; she felt all this things, but what really concern her was that she still felt something… a stumble, and another, and another… why? She wasn't walking…

" _What is this?"_ she felt like she was in a warm bed made of fur. She gave some pats to feel what it was.

"Oh, y-you're awake." She heard. Then she realized it. She was being carried by Marshall, she was in his back. He was still stumbling; he was tired, even more than her though. The storm was fading a little; they were in a small forest, bunches of trees here and there with some rocks dispersed.

"M-Marshall?" she tried to get off of him, but her legs weren't responding.

"H-How are you?" He said, still stumbling, visibly tired.

"Why did you do it? You should've leaved me there and-"

"Never." He quickly interrupted her.

"S-Somebody had to find you, I couldn't wait until Ryder decided when it was time. I- I knew what I had to do, even if it means risk my life for you."

"Marshall…" she whispered.

"Also… I still have to take you on a date, remember?" Everest remained silent for a moment; she didn't know how to feel. Or maybe yes.

"Thank you…" she whispered loud enough so he could hear her, but her weakness defeated her, and with that she fell asleep in his back.

"Heh, sweet dreams, Everest."

He had being walking for almost an hour, but it was like an entire life walking, but you couldn't see even a bit of regret in his face. Sadly, soon or late, he had to fall. He stumbled for the last time and fell hitting the ground.

* * *

" _Heh, I guess this is the end of the road. I'm sorry Everest; I couldn't take you to that date. It would have been amazing…maybe for dinner, with some flower; lilies? Roses? No. Lilies. That's better. I tried my best to keep my promise. I hope I had done it well. I love you Everest. See you soon."_ Just when he was going to faint, he heard something, like… propellers? It was Chases drone. In the horizon, he barely saw Chase approaching to him. He started to hear sound; he closed his eyes and perked his ears to hear…

" _Marshall?! Oh my God. Ryder! Over here, I found them! Both!"_ he barely heard Chase calling Ryder.

" _Heh, I guess we made it…"_

 _One more time, darkness…_

* * *

 _Sorry if it was too rushed. Spoiler Alert: Next one is the last one._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok ok, its time! Last chapter, Part 1 of 2. Curious, one chapter divided in two, making them two separate chapters. Huh. So this is not the last chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, Thanks xKovu for those amazing ideas, it really helped me with this. Next chapter is the last one so look forward it. Read!**_

* * *

"Is this how it feels to be dead? My head feels heavy, my legs are not responding. Am I even breathing? Because I don't feel it.

Everything is dark.

Where I was? I can't remember.

Wait, maybe yes.

I was in a forest, everything covered by snow. A big blizzard.

A storm.

My back was feeling heavy; I was carrying something.

Something? Wait, no.

Someone.

But who-?"

"Thank you…" a whisper…

"Everest?! But what happened? No, no, no, no, Everest!

I have to go back…

Everest…!"

Shots of light were impacting in his eyes; memories of the last three days were hitting his mind while a feeling of fear was growing in his heart. The voices of his teammates resound in his head.

" _ **We have to take them to the hospital, quickly!"**_

" _Ryder…"_

" _ **Where's Everest?!"**_

" _Jake…"_

" _ **She's right here, Jake. Come on, let's hurry!"**_

" _ **Everything is ok, buddy. You two are going to be fine."**_

" _Chase…"_

" _I feel… cold..."_

" _ **Two unconscious pups with a serious dehydration and over effort; they look pretty**_ _ **bad, doctor."**_

" _ **Take them to the recovery room, now!"**_

" _ **Please, they are our pups, let us in, please."**_

" _ **Sorry sir, you two have to wait here."**_

" _ **Everest! Please miss, let us in!*sob* It was my fault…"**_

" _Where is she?! What happened to us?!_

Darkness.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake." Said a voice.

"Where am I?" He opened his eyes slowly and he saw a tenuous white light above his head and a tall man wearing a white medic cape next to his bed.

"How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"Tired." Marshall said almost whispering.

"Hehe. Looks like you're getting better." Said the doctor sitting in the bed.

"How long I have been here?" Marshall asked looking around him.

"Almost four days." After this, Marshall glanced at him in not believing what he was hearing.

"Four days?!"

"You better than the other pups know how long the recovery process is. You two are lucky that your friend found you."

"We are lucky-?" He was going to finish but a shiver fall down his pine when he remembered. "Everest!"

"Oh, you mean the husky?"

"Yes! Where is she?!"

"Hehe, calm down. Your friend is fine. She is right in the next room resting. You probably should to do the same." Marshall sighed.

"Everest…"

"You'll see her soon, don't worry about it. But before that, somebody wants to talk with you." The man said while walked to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"Hi Marshall." A familiar voice came from the door.

"Ryder."

"Well, I have to check on other patients; I'll leave you two alone." The man said walking out of the room and closing the door. After a couple of seconds, Ryder spoke.

"How do you feel?"

"A little cold." Marshall said a little nervous.

"More than the storm?" Ryder said with sarcasm which made Marshall be a little angry, but not for long.

"Ryder…"

"Marshall, what you did was irresponsible and dangerous. You disobeyed a direct order from me and you put your own life in risk, without an exact location to search or anything else, making your teammates be worried about you." Ryder exclaimed. After a relatively long silence, Marshall decided to speak.

"Ryder I-"

"I'm proud of you." Ryder said with a comfort smile. Marshall didn't know what to say.

"W-What?"

"You went to rescue someone you care about; fighting against the nature's wrath, the fact that you didn't know exactly where she was or even my authority." Ryder explained. He sat in the bed next to Marshall and scratched the top of his head making him moan a little.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Marshall concluded.

"You're such a good pup." Ryder said stopping the scratch.

Marshall smiled.

"Is she ok?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Everest's room…**_

For the first time in days, she felt warm and cozy in a bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let out a yawn before look around her. Her room wasn't different than Marshalls, just for the fact that in her room, a familiar face was waiting for her.

"E-Everest?" said a voice from a corner of the room. She turned her head. She saw him; her beloved owner.

"J-Jake?" she said as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Everest!" Jake shouted running towards her bed. He quickly approached to her and holds her in an embrace. Everest couldn't help but cry in his chest, as Jake had waterfalls in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry. It was my fault." Jake apologized.

"Don't say such a thing. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was."

"No. It was an accident." Everest said nuzzling his chest.

"I should have stayed with you there." He said scratching her ear and making her giggle.

"How? You couldn't handle even a little blizzard when I found you." She said making him laugh sadly.

"Hehe. I guess you're right." Jake said broking the hug.

"I'm just happy that you're safe now." He started to pet Everest in the head.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry." She mentioned making both laugh.

"Oh, no problem. The hospital has room service."

After the laughs had ceased, Everest asked.

"How did you guys found us?" Jake sat on one of the chairs next to Everest's bed and explained.

"After Ryder informed us about Marshall the next day he ran away, I guided them through the forest and the abysm in the end. That's when we saw Marshalls truck still burning in the bottom. Also, the bridge was gone; so Ryder asked Rocky if he was able to make a wooden bridge. After a couple hours, I still don't know how, the bridge was done. Chases drone helped us a lot; it followed you since the new blizzard started. It took us almost 2 hours to find you since that." Jake ended with a sigh. After the explanation, Everest took a deep breath, but almost with a blink she reminds something.

"Wait. Where's Marshall?" She said with a bi of fear in her voice.

"Oh, he's fine. Ryder is talking with him in the next room right now."

"Oh, thank God." She sighed in relieve.

"He is a brave pup. He went to rescue you alone in the middle on the storm. That was awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes… he is awesome..." Her voice turned to paused; Jake notices this sudden change.

"D-Do you thing I can see him?" She said with red cheeks. That's when he realized it.

"Ooooh, I see."

"W-What?" she said nervously.

"I'll ask the doctor if you can leave the room, don't move ok?"

"Uh, ok." After a couple of minutes waiting, Jake was back.

"So?" she said in suspense.

"Haha, he said that he have to make some test to you to let you see your boyfriend."

"J-Jake!" She said blushing brightly.

"Haha, looks like someone is in love."

"*sigh* Why you have to be like that?"

"I'm just having fun." He said scratching her ear.

"I'm happy for you." He whispered.

"Thanks."

* * *

 _ **Back to Marshall's room…**_

"Somebody else wants to see you." Ryder said opening the door, leaving the room.

"Marshall!" Another familiar voice said.

"Chase!" Chase jumped to the bed and quickly hugged him.

"I can't believe you're awake."

"You can't? Wait, how long I have been sleep?" Marshall inquired.

"All the time you had in the hospital, goof." Chase said.

"4 days? Wow. So why I still want to sleep?" Marshall commented making both laugh.

"You silly pup."

After a sigh, Marshall started.

"I'm sorry Chase. I know I worried everybody around here. It's just that… I couldn't just wait until the storm was over. She was by her own, trapped in a cave."

"It's ok Marshall. The important thing is that you two are safe now."

"Yeah, I know." Chase sat next to him and made a curious look to Marshall.

"So, you and Everest, huh?"

"Hehe. Yeah, we still didn't formalize anything but, I know she feels the same way that I feel for her."

"I'm happy for you."

"Actually, I promise to take her on a date; and it must to be perfect." Marshall commented. Chase stayed in silence in shock, but his face turned to a giant smile.

"Oww, that's so romantic! Of course it must to be perfect! Oh, I know! Maybe for dinner, with flowers, under the moonlight. Romance! It's beautiful-! Wait; flowers! What kind of flowers does she like? And where is the best place for a dinner? Ahh! It's too much to prepare for a pup like me-!" Marshall laughed out loud making Chase react.

"You sound like a wedding planner." Marshall joked.

"Please, don't tell anybody about this." Chase said in shame, but that didn't stop Marshall from laugh even more.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"Marshall!" said all the pups in chorus, except for Chase, and jumped to the bed to hug the fire pup.

"Whoa! Easy pups!" Marshall said.

"Uh, sorry." Rocky said.

"We are just happy that you're awake." Skye said.

"So I really was sleep for four days?"

"Yeah, after the rescue you weren't responding so we were worried about you guys." Rubble commented.

"Oh, sorry for that." Marshall said in shame looking down at his paws.

"Sorry? You're a hero, Marshall!" Skye exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Of course, dude! You saved Everest! That was amazing!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're awesome." Rocky concluded.

"Hehe. Thank you guys."

"Oww, group hug!" Rubble said as all of them held Marshall in an embrace. After they broke the hug, Skye made a sign to Rocky.

"Oh, right. Rubble, Zuma, could you help me with "the thing"? Rocky said.

"Sure!" Both said as the three jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room.

"We already visited Everest. She was asking for you." Skye said sitting in the bed.

"Really?!" Marshall said amazed.

"Haha, yeah. Chase already told me all about you two lovebirds." Marshall's face blushed hard, as he turned his head to Chase.

"Thanks, best friend!" He shouted making Chase and Skye laugh.

"She really wants to see you." Skye commented.

"Me too." Marshall said smiling.

"Why don't you visit her?"

"The doctor said she needs to rest for now." He said. Skye looked at him for a moment before spoke.

"So?"

"So what?" Marshall asked confused.

"Marshall, she wants to see you now! Neither of you are in danger anymore. Just go to see her." Skye exclaimed.

"No, we're not in danger. But the doctor said-"

"The hell with the doctor! Now listen to me." Both heard Chase say as he jumped to the bed, sitting next to Skye, both looking at Marshall.

"Are you able to walk?" Chase asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess-" Marshall said a little intimidated by Chase.

"Then go for her, Marshall. Go for her, have a little time together and ask her if she wants to go on a date with you, become boyfriend and girlfriend. Then get married, spend your entire lives together and-"

"Chase." Skye interrupted him.

"Uh, sorry."

"Ask her again? But she already said yes."

"Just do it. Girls like those kind of details. Believe me." Chase said with a grin.

"Really Skye?"

"Yes, we really like them." Skye said nuzzling her boyfriend.

"*sigh*Ok, you guys win. I'll go." Marshall said standing up in the bed.

"Great. Go for it."

"Thanks. See you later." And with that, Marshall jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He went out of the room and let the door half opened. Chase and Skye were left alone in the room.

"Ok... now what?" Skye asked.

"I don't know…"Chase answered. Skye looked at him and had an idea.

"Well, we have the entire room just for us, so…" she said as she took a few steps back in direction to Chase. He knows what it means.

"Uh oh-" He said as he was tackled to the bed with Skye in the top of him, attacking his face with kisses (not that he didn't want to) but then they heard a voice.

"Hey Marshall, check this out-" Rocky said entering in the room with Zuma and Rubble when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Oh, h-hi pups." Chase said with Skye still in his top.

"…awkward…"

* * *

Marshall walked across the passage and found Everest's room. The door was closed.

" _Oh great."_ Marshall thought to himself. He looked around as he noticed a doctor walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey doctor, could you help me with this?" Marshall asked pointing to the closed door.

"Sure." The doctor said as he proceeded to open the door.

"Great. Thanks doctor… Uhmm…Shepherd?" Marshall said reading the doctors name in the white cape.

"No problem little buddy." The doctor said happily as he returned to his walk.

"What a nice man." Marshall said entering in the room.

He saw Everest in her bed with a little card that the pups gave to her. It was a jazzy card with some pictures of her and her missions with the PAW Patrol, some letters that Skye wrote (You could see it from the pink color of the ink) and a small box right next to her. She only stared at her gifts reading the card and didn't even notice Marshall entering in the room. He approaches to the bed and jumps right in front of her.

"Everest!" he said happily but he was received with a scream which made him fall to the cold floor.

"Ouch…"

"Oh, Marshall! Uhh, sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't know you were here." Everest said looking at him, still in the floor.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't worry." Marshall said standing up to jump again to the bed.

"Are you sure?" she said a little worried. Marshall landed in the bed.

"Yup." He approached and nuzzled her making her blush brightly, but quickly got rid of that feeling and nuzzled him back. Marshall holds her in an embrace. She hugs back.

"Why did you do it?" Everest asked with sadness in her words.

"What?" Marshall responded without break the hug.

"You risk your life again and again, even if I didn't want to be saved. I told you to leave me there! You almost died in that storm!" Everest reclaimed starting to cry. Marshall feels her tears wetting his shoulder. He pulls her back to see her face to face. He holds her with his left paw, wiping away her tears with his right paw. He begins to cry too.

"Why live if you're not by my side?" He whispered. Everest let out a gasp and gets stunned by his words.

"Why should I live without you? My life would have no sense." He continued as he places his right paw in hers; she gives him another gasp as another tear rolled down her cheek. He keeps his head down with his eyes closed; he's crying too.

"There's a reason why I went to rescue you…" He gets closer to her; she feels his breath in her muzzle; it feels so warm, careful, like it protects her. She coed at the feeling. He raises his head, their noses were touching. He looks at her big blue eyes, and says.

"And it's because I love you." Just when he finished, Everest approached her head and kissed him, both with their furs wet in tears. They continued their kiss with Marshall lying in his back making Everest land in his chest making both giggle. She stood up in his chest looking at his eyes.

"And I love you too." She said as she kissed him back.

"I have to ask you something." Marshall said.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Uhmm, didn't I already said yes? You know, when we were in the storm and all?"

"I just wanted to do it right." He said with a grin.

"Hehe. Of course Marshall." She said kissing him again.

She snuggled close to him as he cuddles her. Everest let out a little yawn.

"You mind if I rest with you for now?" she says. Marshall kisses her in the top of her head.

"Sure." She gets even closer to him and nuzzles him in the chest. Both fall asleep.

What they didn't notice was the open blind where Chase, Rocky and Skye were staring at the scene.

"Aww…" they said.

"Aww…" Said Ryder and Jake from behind.

"Aww…" They all turned their heads too see some doctors staring too. Then a tall nurse came out of nowhere.

"Don't you all have work to do?" she said.

"Oh right." They all said running away from her as the pups laughed as they turned their heads again to see Marshall and Everest.

They both fall asleep in a hug with a big smile in their faces, wondering in their dreams their life together after this. But first, the date…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here we are! Yay! Final Chapter! Ahh, oh my God, this is really the last chapter of Frozen Fear. So sad and so exciting at the same time, this is the longest chapter I've ever write!_ WARNING: _You probably should check the story again because there are a lot of references of the other chapters, so if feel lost, just check the previous ones. Well, let's start!_**

* * *

It's been a while since Marshall went to Everest's room and they fall asleep. Ryder, Jake and the pups were in the lunch area, but they were getting bored.

\- "Come on, we've been waiting for hours. I want to see their faces when they see it!" Rocky complained.

\- "Me too!" Skye answered. "Let's go, they slept enough." With this, the pups ran to Everest's room.

After they reached, Skye slowly opened the door and entered in the room followed by the others.

After his nap with his new girlfriend, Marshall slowly woke up with a long yawn. Once he opened his eyes, almost immediately looked at the husky pup next to him, he just stared at her, letting her sleep; her face seems so peaceful and calm, with a small smile. " _She's so cute when she sleeps."_ He thought.

He disposed to sleep with her for another moment when he heard the doors opening.

\- "Uh?" He raised his view, but saw nothing. Marshall was about to lie down again, but…

\- "Surprise!" The pups exclaimed jumping on the bed. When Marshall turned his head…

\- "Aaahhh!" Everest woke up with a scream as held him by some of his fur; he blinked taking a step back but loses control and both fell to the floor. Everest shook her head, and then she realized that Marshall was on his back and she was in the top of him, all four legs spread out. "Oh my God, Marshall!" She said. "Sorry, are you ok?"

Marshall opened his eyes but just smiled. "Hehe, I'm good." He replied in his usual playful tone. Everest got off him and helped him to stand up. Both hopped to the bed again.

\- "Sorry, guys." Rocky started.

\- "It's ok guys, but why did you wake us up?" asked Everest a little confused.

"The doctor gave us wonderful news!" Zuma started. "You two are allowed to leave the hospital whenever you want!" The pups cheered and howled.

A huge smile was on Marshall's and Everest's faces. "Heard that, Marshall? We're going back home!" She said hugging him, when they heard the doors opening again.

"Well, well, well; looks like everyone's happy here." They saw Ryder entering in the room with Jake.

"Of course we are!" Marshall happily replied.

"Let me give you another reason to be happy." Ryder said as made a sign to the other pups.

"Oh right! You have to see this, dude." Zuma spoke. They all went out of the hospital. Just in the door, Chase and Skye covered Marshall's and Everest's eyes; they didn't complain as followed them. They walked like this until they arrived to the park station, where Ryder and the pups had the surprise for them.

"And… Ok, you can look now." Ryder motioned. Chase and Skye obeyed and let them see what was in front of them.

"Wow…" Both gasped.

"You needed another fire truck anyway." Ryder said, putting a hand on the new fire truck, not much different from the one he lost, except of course for the new loud sirens and impacting lights from behind.

"It has a new siren system, also this cool new smart stereo." Ryder commented as checked something on his pup pad and from the sides popped out a very sophisticated audio system.

"It was my idea." Zuma grinned.

"And the best part for me. Show him, Ryder!" Rubble shouted. Ryder checked something on his pup pad as from the front of the truck, door opened and a huge water cannon went out of it.

"It'll help a lot on fire safety missions." Ryder said.

"Cool!" Shouted Everest.

"Just keep it away from me." Rocky said, shivering already for the idea, making all laugh for a moment.

"We all worked on this, together." Said Chase, placing a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

Marshall could feel his eyes filling with tears. "T-Thank you all, guys. You are the best friends I could ever ask for." He spoke. They all cheered and howled, as Everest approached to him.

"So, do you want to go home?" She whispers in his ear. Marshall turned his head to kiss her directly on the lips.

"Let's go."

* * *

\- "Come on, guys!" Exclaimed an over-excited Zuma just when they arrived. Not even Ryder had parked his ATV yet and the pups were already heading to the tower.

\- "We're going, we're going, geez." Marshall replied, jumping off his new fire truck so as she did. They all made their way to the top of the tower. Everest didn't separate from Marshall not even for a second, so as the pups looked at them with curious eyes.

\- "How does it feel to fall in love?" Rubble quietly asked to Chase, both looking at Marshall and Everest; Chase looked at Skye right next to him as he smiled.

\- "It's hard to explain." Chase said staring deep in Skye's eyes. Rubble huffed.

Once the elevator went to the top; they didn't expected what already was there.

\- "Surprise!" They heard. In front of them was Mayor Goodway with the citizens of Adventure Bay; there was Mr. Porter, Alex, Farmer Al and Yumi, Cap'n Turbot, and of course Chickaletta. Marshall and Everest gasped and smiled, the other pups doesn't seem surprised. The crowd applauded and cheered and the pups howled.

\- "Now, let's make a toast!" Mayor Goodway announced with a glass of water on her hand and a microphone on the other. "For Marshall, who he went to rescue Everest through everything and everyone to bring her back to home!" The crew cheered more. Everest licked his cheek.

\- "Come on, it's your party." She motivates him to go. Marshall smiled and walked to the center of the room with her by his side. The people around immediately surrounded them.

\- "It was amazing, Marshall." Cap'n Turbot said, patting his head.

\- "Yeah, you're awesome." Exclaimed Alex.

\- "We are really proud of you." Said Mr. Porter. Marshall felt sort of awkward for the attention.

\- "Thanks guys." Then, Alex asked.

\- "Were you scared?" Marshall could feel the concern on his voice; everybody remained silent, waiting for the answer. "Well, yeah, it wasn't easy at all." He finally said, now looking a little sad. "But… I knew what I had to do you know. But finally… I can honestly say that I'm not scared anymore. Everest…" He slowly turned his head to Everest next to him, who was trying her best not to cry. "It's because of you." He smiled. She smiled back, walking close to him to nuzzle each other. The people around cheered with them when they heard music coming from the stereo.

\- "Now, let's wag our tails, dudes!" They saw Zuma next to the big screen and the stereo; with him were the other pups following the music. The crowd cheered more as disposed to follow them.

Marshall was about to go too, but Everest stopped him as whispered something on his ear.

\- "Come with me." She said. Marshall doubted.

\- "But everyone is-"

\- "Just come with me." She whispered, grabbing his collar and motioning him to follow her. Careful to not be noticed, they walked by the edge of the room, towards the elevator. Evading Mr. Porter, Alex and Cap'n Turbot, they reached to the elevator and went to the first floor. Once there, she ran to the pup houses with a big smile on her face, Marshall happily followed her until she stopped on his pup house.

\- "After you." Everest pointed. Marshall grinned and entered in the pup house.

After she entered too, she closed the door behind her. Marshall was wondering why she dragged him here.

\- "Ok, here we are. Why are we here-" He tried to say, but immediately was assaulted by Everest's lips, making him take a step back. She forced him down to his back without broke the kiss, rubbing his paws all over his chest. Soon, Everest broke the kiss and approached to his ear. "We didn't have time for this in the hospital." She whispered as she went back to business. Marshall only moaned and closed his eyes, feeling his girlfriend taking control of the situation. He felt her, swiping her tongue across his lips, asking for permission to go deeper. He opened his mouth, allowing her to go in, moaning more. Marshall wrapped her with his paws, moving to right making her roll to her back with him on the top, making sure to kiss every part of her face, giving small licks on her cheeks and neck, making her moan. He kissed her passing by her neck, lowering by her chest and slowly raising again to her neck and cheeks to finally kiss her deeply in her lips. After a while, he broke the kiss gasping for air, looking deeply into her eyes with a slightly smile and a loving still cute look. Everest couldn't be happier than this, with the same look on her eyes, she gave him a small kiss on the top of his nose; Marshall giggled as she gently pulled him off, landing by her side. Both cuddle with each other, still trying to recover their breaths, but decided to continue. She stood up on his chest, ready for another round.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

\- "Where are they?" asked Zuma, looking in any corner of the party for Marshall or Everest. Chase shook his head.

\- "I don't know; they'll miss all the fun!" Zuma huffed and looked away, thinking.

\- "Maybe, well… Should we-?"

\- "My God, you have to taste this liver flavored treats from Mr. Porter." They heard Rubble from the food table. "Oh, and look at those sausages!"

Both heard their stomachs making loud noises, as they drooled to the food.

\- "They can wait."

* * *

 ** _An hour later…_**

Neither Marshall nor Everest came out of his pup house the entire party. Everest cuddled him, wrapping him with her paws around his chest and nuzzling him. Marshall could only smile and try to recover his breath.

\- "That… was…" He tried to say; still tired for the little fun they had a moment ago.

\- Everest giggled at this. "I know…" She said, raising her head and kissing him. "I could be like this all day long." She whispered, getting comfy on his chest.

\- "Me too." He replied. He couldn't help but feel strange.

Everest felt it. "Are you ok?"

\- "Yeah, it's just that…" He sighed.

\- "You think it was rude to leave everybody in the party? Because, I mean, they made it for us, right?" He said as he stood up. Everest sighed.

\- "Maybe you're right." She said. "Ok, you win, let's go." She said standing up.

Once out of the pup house, they made their way to the tower were the lights were shining less bright than before. They entered but didn't saw anybody on the first floor.

\- "Hey, where did everyone go?" Marshall inquired, looking to left and right when they heard something.

\- "Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!"

\- "What's that?" asked Everest sniffling around when she catch a smell.

\- "Mmmm… liver sausages…" She drooled. Indeed, the smell was from behind the elevator, where a small crowd where surrounding a table.

It was Jake, Alex, Mr. Porter, Farmer Al and the other male pups except Chase. From the crowd popped a head, it was Zuma. He quickly approached to them.

\- "Dude, you missed the whole party." He said, licking sausage's sauce from his lips.

\- "But not the best part!" They heard Rubble from the table.

\- "Hey! Don't start without me!" Zuma shouted running to the table again.

\- "I think they're doing fine without us." Everest laughed. Then they saw Chase and Skye entering to the tower.

\- "Hey guys, where you've been?" asked Chase.

\- Marshall and Everest both looked at each other and giggled. "Busy."

\- Marshall then had an idea. "Chase, can I talk with you for a second?"

\- "Sure thing." He replied, walking to his side. Everest kissed his cheek.

\- "I'll be waiting for you on the pup house." She said. Marshall smiled.

\- "Ok. I'll be there in a minute." He said, approaching to nuzzle her. Then he walked where Chase was.

\- "I'm going with her." Said Skye, walking with her to Marshall's pup house.

Once on Everest's pup house, Skye sat down on the bed with a huge smile and a curious look on her.

"Sooo…" she spoke.

Everest was confused. "What?"

Skye rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, I don't know; what about your new relationship WITH MARSHALL!" she said now over excited about the idea. Everest blushed.

"H-Hey, calm down."

"How do I suppose to calm down?! My best friends are a couple now and they look super CUTE together!" Skye shouted, making Everest be even redder than before.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." She said, trying to look away. Skye only giggle at this.

"Chase told me about your date of tomorrow."

Everest smiled. "Yes, I can't wait for it!"

"Did he tell you something about when or where?"

"No, nothing." She shook her head.

"Hmmm, maybe he wants to keep it as a surprise." Skye said.

"I know he will do it great. I would be not surprised if he is working already on it."

* * *

"EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!" The crowd demanded, surrounding the food table where two pups were fighting for the supremacy. After a long silence they exclaimed.

\- "Marshall wins!" They exclaimed.

\- "Yes! I win! I win!" cheered Marshall, with liver sausage's sauce all over his face. Rubble huffed.

\- "Oh come on!" he protested, kicking the table.

\- "Oh Rubble, don't be like that!" Rocky said. "You're such a bad looser."

\- "Anyways, I don't care, because I can eat the remaining now!" He exclaimed as went to devastate the remaining sausages.

After barely clean his muzzle with his paw, Marshall disposed to the other side of the room. Just when he was going to really clean himself, he remembers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chase!" He called the German shepherd.

\- "Right here Marshall." Chase said from behind. Marshall turned his head and grinned.

"I want you to help me with something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

* * *

"Yeah, he is totally on it." Everest said, now like daydreaming.

Skye smirked. "And what about you? Are you preparing for it too?"

"That's the thing I need help with." Everest said, now lying down on the bed.

"Oww, you want me to help you with it? Please? Please? Please?" Skye begged, Everest only laughed.

"Sure, Skye. Because I'm not in the fashion thing."

"Oh, it's wonderful; you're going to love it." Skye replied. "But why?"

"South pole? Penguins? All there is white because of the snow…" Everest joked.

"Ok, I get it." Skye stood up, disposing to leave the pup house. "So, tomorrow?"

Everest grinned. "Tomorrow."

"Great girl. Good night."

"Good night." With that, Skye leaved Everest in Marshall's pup house, waiting for his boyfriend.

Just in time, Chase and Marshall were ending their conversation.

"Ok that's all then." Chase said, walking with him to the front yard.

"Great. Remember, early in the morning." Marshall commented.

"I would worry more about you, sleepy head."

"I'd slept enough the last four days I think." Marshall said, making both laugh.

Chase sighed. "Ok, buddy. See you tomorrow." He said walking away to his pup house.

"Good night." Marshall said. He was about to leave but turned his head once again. "Chase?"

Chase turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Marshall whispered loud enough so he could hear him.

Chase smiled. "You're welcome. Sleep well." With this, both headed to their own pup houses. Marshall was about to enter in his one, just when Skye was coming out.

"Oh, hi Skye." He said. Skye quietly hushed him.

"She's waiting for you." She whispered with a grin.

"Oh, thanks." Marshall whispered back as she went to her pup house.

Marshall gently opened the door and entered.

"Everest?" he whispers, making sure to not wake her up if she was sleep. For his luck, she wasn't.

"Hi Marshall." She whispered back. He walked towards her to lie down by her side.

"Girls talk?"

"Yup. About tomorrow." She answers, getting comfy on his belly.

"I got all planed already." He says, nuzzling her.

Everest cooed at the feeling. "I know."

Marshall was about to fall asleep when she had an idea.

"You know, I don't want to sleep yet." She suggested rubbing her paw on his chest, Marshall giggled.

"What you want to do instead?" he asks in the most innocent way possible, making her hop to the top of him.

"This." She said as started to desperately kiss all his cute little face, giving licks here and there. Then, he heard her giggling.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like sausages?"

Marshall blushed.

* * *

As she felt the daylight on her face, Everest slowly woke up, stretching her legs. Then, memories of the last night passed for her head, looking at the messy sheets under her. Touching her lips, she couldn't help but blush and giggle; but then she noticed something.

\- "Marshall?" She called her Dalmatian, but got no answer. When she was about to go out, she tripped with a piece of paper right next to her. She took the note and read:

\- " _Be on the entrance of the quarters at 7 o'clock._

 _\- Love you, Marshall."_

Everest could only smile and yawned a little; they actually didn't sleep much last night, so she disposed to sleep a bit more.

* * *

It's almost time and the girls were preparing Everest for her date.

"Ok… How do I look?" Everest asked a bit nervous.

Skye smiled. "Oh dear, you look great!" She said. "The scarf fits really nice."

"Thanks Skye." She answered.

"Keep the thanks after you come back." But then the look on her eyes changed.

"I'm still nervous." Everest said a little worried. "He looked so excited for this and… I want to be perfect for him."

"Oh honey, you already are perfect for him." Skye spoke placing a paw on her shoulder. "Remember; you're going to be with the guy you love, the one who risks his life for you every time he has the chance because he loves you too. There's no reason to be nervous, just be yourself, because that's the way he loves you; just being you." She ended with a comfort smile. Everest smiled back.

"Thanks Skye." She said, hugging her. Skye felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She pulled back her, cleaning her face with her paw.

"Now go get him." She finally said. Everest just smiled and went to the entrance of the lookout.

After a couple of seconds, she arrived to the tower's door and waited whatever Marshall had prepared for her. She just waited and waited, until she heard a truck's engine. She turned her head and saw…

"Hey Everest."

"Oh, hi Chase." It was chase in his police cruiser. "Jump in. It's all part of the plan."

"Uh, ok." She said as jumped to the passenger's seat.

"Marshall told me to give you this." Chase said, pointing to a piece of paper next to her side, with a white ribbon next to it. The note says:

" _Cover your eyes with this."_

She didn't complain as she did it. With her eyes covered, Chase drove for almost 10 minutes before arrive to the place. When they arrived, he helped her to jump off the cruiser.

It was already 7 o'clock; Everest couldn't see it yet, but it was all dark in the snowy forest, she could only hear the night birds and bugs around the place.

"Just sit here." Chase said, walking away from there. Everest could hear the engine of his cruiser, what means that his job here is done.

She just waited. Waited for a sound, for a sensation, for a touch, anything. She just remained silent and patient, waiting.

Finally, she heard some steps approaching to her; she didn't know how far they were from her, but could felt them getting closer and closer, but she didn't move from her spot.

Then, she felt something in her ear.

"You look cute with that scarf." A voice whispered and took the ribbon from her eyes. Then she finally saw Marshall standing in front of her.

"Marshall!" She shouted, leaning forward and hugging him. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He whispered. They pulled back to see each other. Marshall could see her violet scarf, highlighting her lavender fur and her blue eyes.

"Follow me, milady." He said; motioning her to follow him through the woods. She didn't ask as followed him. They stopped in front of some bushes; Marshall gently apart them off the way, reveling the surprise.

"Oh, Marshall…"

There it was, a snowy landscape where trees surrounded a huge lake in the middle, with the stars and the moon reflecting on the frozen water. The cold weather of a winter night was only contrasted by the warm of the candles that were on a table next to the lake, with two chairs, a white blanket, and flowers.

Everest couldn't help but smile; before she could say something else, Marshall had already held her by her paw and conducted her to the table. Once there, he helped her to sit on her chair before hop to his one.

"Everything looks very nice." She spoke staring at her bowl filled with her favorite meal, which is anything liver flavored.

"Only the best for you." He said. Both then started to eat, giving some occasional smirks when they stopped to chew. In one of them, Everest couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You have a little of something there." She said pointing to his muzzle.

"Where?" asked Marshall with an innocent and cute look. Everest approached her face to his.

"Here" She replied, giving a little lick on his muzzle, then another lick, and another, and another, slowly approaching to his lips and finally reaching to them with a long kiss. Marshall smiled as kissed back.

After a while, they ended their dinner, jumping off the chairs and looking to the moon being reflected on the lake, when Marshall continued with his plan.

"You know, the lake is frozen solid..."

"Really?!"

Needless to say it twice, both ran to it, where she slides with an incredible speed that not even him could equal. She went back with the dame speed, skidding in her hind legs.

"This is amazing!"

"And here comes the best." He replied. "Maybe you've heard of a…" He pointed to a side with his paw. She turned her head to see…

"Ice slide!" Everest exclaimed, taking his paw and dragging him to it. Already on the top of the slide, they sat on the edge.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I've ever been!" She shouted, leaning forward with her weight and making them slide down, with overjoyed laughs. The inclination in the end made them fly for a moment before land in a pile of snow. Their heads popped out and both shared a laugh for a moment.

After cleaning the snow on his fur, they went back to the frozen ice rink; he looked under the table where they were before with a bright smile. "That reminds me…" he said running to the table.

Everest got confused. "What?"

From under the table, Marshall got a little radio that Rocky had fixed for him a time ago. He searched on it, mumbling some random things on the way.

"Got it!" Everest heard him say as he ran back to the lake. She was about to ask when she heard something. A piano opening of a song she knows really well.

" **There's a place out there for us."**

" **More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of."**

She felt her heart beating faster. "I love that song." She whispered.

Marshall smiled. "Me too." She began to slide to left and right as motioned him to follow her. He happily did it, keeping the balance and trying not to stumble, which actually is impossible for him. Soon, he slippers in the ice and tackle her, making both slide to the center of the lake. She just laughed as helped him to stand up, when she got an idea.

"Do you want to dance a little?" She inquired with an exciting mood and a singular bright on her eyes. Marshall got nervous.

"Oh! Ehmm, I-I'm not a good dancer…" he replied already ears dropped and trying to look away. Seeing this, she approached to him and nuzzles him.

"Would you try it? For me?" She said with big puppy eyes. Marshall couldn't help it; it was impossible to resist to those beautiful eyes. After a sigh, he smiled and reached out his paws.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered. Everest giggled and took his paws, following a slow and sweet dance. Even if he couldn't see himself, he danced with an exquisite elegance.

"Hey! You're doing great!" She exclaimed. Marshall's eyes opened widely.

"Really?!" He spoke a little over excited. He then decided to take charge and approach her to his chest. She didn't complain as hugged him tighter, both following the song's rhythm, only listening.

"Close your eyes and take my hand, yeah." "We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe" "It's written in the stars that shine above." "A world where you and I belong" "Where faith and love will keep us strong." "Exactly who we are is just enough." "There's a place for us."

They found themselves on an embrace, with her head against his chest, wrapping him with her paws. But an unexpected feeling came out of nowhere when they felt a cold wind blowing; something hits her thoughts.

* * *

" _ **Not again… please, not again…"**_

" _ **What's wrong-?"**_

" _ **I'm scared."**_

" _ **I'm not strong, I'm weak; I can't…"**_

" _ **Please, don't leave me alone. I-I can't handle it anymore…"**_

* * *

She heard her own voice echoing in her mind; the hardest days of her life resounding in her thoughts, she remembered the feeling of being alone.

"Marshall…" She whispered.

"Yes, Everest?"

"Please, don't ever leave me alone…" She sounds desperate, continuously gasping, but continued. "I don't think I could move on if something happened to you. I-I just can't…" he felt tears rolling down his chest, which came from her eyes.

He gently pulled her back, wiping away the tears. "Please, don't cry…"

She sniffed a little. "I can't live without you."

"I made you promise, remember? I will never leave you alone."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Shots of memories impacted her mind as she held him even closer and closed her eyes. She heard his voice.

* * *

"… _ **It's a promise. Just… please…stay with me… Everest."**_

" _ **Please…"**_

" _ **I promise. Of course I promise."**_

" _ **When we get to the cabin, I'll take you on a date, just you and me. Sounds good?"**_

" _ **I will always be there for you."**_

* * *

Then, the song ended.

" **There's a place for us"**

She didn't separate from him, she just couldn't; she had to ask.

"You promise?"

Marshall couldn't help but shed a tear and smile.

"Yes."

"I promise."

Everest smiled, feeling finally safe with him.

" _Thank you…"_

* * *

 _ **So, this is the end. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope you follow me after this.**_

 _ **I really appreciate all your support to this story so far, it really means a lot for me.**_

 _ **Most of all, I have to thank MarshallxEverestxChase-Kovu01 (Well, I just call him Kovu, but anyway). Dude, seriously, thanks, I could have not done it without you. You really have amazing ideas, I wonder why you don't write some of your own, but I guess that's up to you. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Oh, and sorry for the Donald Trump thing... Oh dear, it's over.**_

 _ **This is it, guys. Hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **With love, Demberway.**_


End file.
